


Where Stars Land is Where You'll Find Me

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Archaeology, Archeologist Chanyeol, Celestial Being, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, M/M, Songfic, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Park Chanyeol is a man of with many interests that are not known to many. He is usually known as the badass looking, sought after and motorcycle riding archeologist. Years later, he digs up and discovers a whole new perspective that makes sense of everything in his life in the form of a beautiful creature wrapped up in layers of bandages and starlight. Chanyeol finds out that wishing upon a star works but in more ways than one and he also finds out that missing the moon does land you on a star.





	1. Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again!
> 
> Here's another story I'm working on. This will be a chaptered fic, I'm not sure how many chapters though, but it'll be composed of short chapters. I have a general direction for the story's plot but some details in between are still in the works so tags on the story might be added as it progresses. SO CHECK THE TAGS BEFORE READING BECAUSE IT MIGHT CHANGE. This fic was inspired generally by EXO's new songs "With You" and "Gravity" in there lataest album where Chanyeol took part in composing them. There will be mentions of symbolisms and situations uniquely attributed to Chanyeol and Baekhyun so do watch out for those. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for updates which might be slow since I have classes too but I''l try to update as often as I can. So do leave kudos and comments, it'll be much appreciated and while you're at, it do check out my other works too. Haha
> 
> WARNING: Characters and copyrighted/trademark things or mentions are not mine but used as a point of reference only. This fic will eventually talk about explicit sexual scenes and other sensitive topics. READ THE TAGS OR WHEN YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH HOW THE PLOT IS TURNING OUT THEN PLEASE DON'T PROCEED ON READING! You have been warned.

It was another day at the dig site for the amateur archeologist Park Chanyeol. He was into the said profession when he was still young where he would dig around the backyard of their home or around the farm plots of his grandmother's in the countryside which got him into trouble more than once. It was a hard profession to pursue since it is more suited outside South Korea. Most of his experience and studies where elsewhere around the world but now that he graduated and have enough experience under his belt, he's ready to make a name for himself back in his home country. 

He was one of the most recognized in the field given that he was young and not to mention good looking plus he usually rides on his trusty black bike. Totally a demigod among middle-aged archeologists. He is often being hit on and sought after by interns or young archeologists, but he just ignores them; for some reason, it doesn't seem right. He was never in any relationship ever, so he guesses it's just that he loves his work more at the moment, so it doesn't bother him being single at all.

Given his reputation, projects were lined up for him to choose from but one seemed to have caught his attention. A mysterious burial site at Bucheon. It was a fairly new dig, so not much is known about it, but it has a certain pull to it, so there were no second thoughts when he accepted it.

So, here he is now with a team he organized digging up the area. It has been a few weeks since they started and he feels like they're about to have a major find today. His heart has been racing for some reason he can't understand. 

They were able to dig up a few more artifacts from all over the area before taking a break by noon. People from the nearby community usually gave them some things to eat which are delivered by the younger people. Chanyeol thinks people were doing this deliberately hoping their children would be able to snag one of them as a boyfriend or something. He couldn't really blame them since he did pick not only a smart and reliable team but they were also blessed with amazing visuals. The bystanders usually enjoy it when it's midday, and most of them would remove their tops and douche themselves with a bit of water to beat the heat.

It was getting dark, and Chanyeol could already spot the first star of the night which meant it was the brightest one to even stand out against the twilight of the horizon. Staring up at the starry sky has always fascinated him as if he was in search of one in particular amongst the myriad of heavenly lights. It reminds him of the times in the night where he would just felt the urge to ride his bike aimlessly seemingly chasing the stars wherever he is in the world. 

He remembered mainly when he had an intern work in the USA. They were going over a new site in the desert and trying to decipher cave drawings on the walls by native Indians from long ago. When the said drawings started talking about the stars and how ancient native Indians relate to them, he felt something he could not understand. He abruptly asked for a few days off before picking up some essentials from camp and next thing he knew, he was on his bike aimlessly navigating the state's empty roads during the day then camping under the stars at night. In those particular nights, he was able to compose two songs which is one of his talents and interests not known to many. The songs seemed to have been triggered by something in the stars.

He was baffled himself on how it just came to him. It was as if he just needed to connect those ball of lights in the sky and he could paint a picture then make a story out of it through words. It just popped out on the top of his head for some reason. Words came spilling out like some sort of memory he never thought he had. These were fragments of words, phrases, or sentences which he worked around to come up with a whole song.

The first song started from the idea of him comparing someone to the stars and how this person served as his light.

"If you look at those stars that are bright   
It's just like looking at you   
You resemble everything that shines   
When the night sky thickens   
The whole world is tinted with light   
You naturally take my hand   
Before I know it, you start sparkling with my colors."

While the second song seemed to talk about the frustrations of not being able to move on. As if he was waiting for someone who had left him.

"I'm still waiting for you, aren't I? My heart will always draw you in like gravity."

After finishing up the song fairly quick, he was amazed and confused at the same time. A love song? He was never in a relationship nor was he interested in anyone. Many may not believe him, but he is still a virgin in more ways than one too.

So who did he write this for? Why did the words come so naturally? Why does he feel a sense of conflicting emotions when he looks up at the starts like the feeling of familiarity but with the unfamiliar feeling of longing? What does it have to do with the stars? So many questions and yet he doesn't feel any closer to answering any of them. The answers seem to be as distant as the stars until he came across this new archeological site. His guts and probably the stars pointed to this place.


	2. The Stars Brought Me Here

He was broken out of his reverie when Minseok calls him over that he dug something with the backhoe. It was a hard surface, like a wall. Upon seeing this, Chanyeol felt a mix of anxiousness and excitement, so they try to dig around it to find some kind of entrance. 2 hours passed without any success, Chanyeol moves forward to touch the surface, and upon contact, he barks out to dig a bit further to the right from where he is. The team were perplexed but followed nonetheless only to stumble upon what seemed to be a passage further into the earth.

He had no time to dwell over how he knew where the passage was located nor explain it to the rest of the team as he immediately grabs some tools and then barking out instructions to his team. He cautiously enters the dark tunnel with Sehun to try to navigate it tentatively. Both men were cautious in their approach fearing that there might be hidden traps ahead.

5 minutes into the trek through the dark passageway, both men noticed the intricate designs along the rock walls. The designs don't tell any story unlike those of Egypt's hieroglyphics and other ancient civilizations, but they were very detailed indicative that this was for someone important and if their hunch is right, someone influential was buried somewhere further in. Further on, he can feel a certain burn on the right side of his neck where his birthmark was located. It was a group of what seemed like moles, but they're actually not. These moles appeared around his teen years the doctors told him it was normal and had nothing to worry about, so he just paid it no mind. 

His sister once told him that it matches the constellation of Sagittarius. He ignored the burn when they noticed a change in the details carved on walls. They could not figure it out, they just looked random dots on the walls until Chanyeol recognized a certain pattern. It was a star map showing the locations of the different constellations. It was a fascinating sight for the two men especially Chanyeol who was also interested in and fascinated by the stars aside from archeology.

As they gaze over the said sight, both men noticed that two of the constellations were missing from their respective locations. Sagitarrius and Taurus, it brings chills to Chanyeol of a sudden both archeologists are absolutely baffled; they could not put together a reason for it. Soon, they find themselves in front of a large entryway with two huge doors but what stood out was the carved constellation of Sagittarius on the left side and Taurus on the right. 

It was a puzzling sight, and the two archeologists could not come up with a logical explanation especially for Chanyeol because of the incessant pull he feels towards whatever it is behind the closed doors. Throwing caution in the wind, the two men push the doors open. Despite the door looking old, it seemed like it is still is very solid.

What greeted them on the other side was a spacious room only it was empty save for what seemed like two coffins that were carved from huge boulders were placed in the middle of the room side by side. The walls and ceiling were littered with dots showing the same star map, but this time it was complete. It was an astounding sight but odd at the same time for it looked like it was purposely intended to be empty since there was no indication that anything was stolen nor was their anyone there before them.

By now, Chanyeol can feel his heart racing for some reason. The heat from his birthmark dissipates but turns into a dull sting. His palms also become sweaty and trembling. As they came closer to the only objects in the room, the rock coffins were plain and identical which may suggest that the people inside them were related in some way based on their experience. 

Sehun pointed out the only thing that stood out about the coffin's surface since there were no other markings on it. The coffin on the right had the what seemed like the shape of a star while the other had the form of what looked like a bird. The two men were beyond perplexed.

In their knowledge of Korean history, they could not find the correlation between the two figures. They were already fascinated by the star map earlier since what they knew was ancient people in the far east do not interpret the stars as constellations like that of ancient western civilizations. It was a fascinating discovery in the history of their country.

Racking their minds of what the symbols mean, Chanyeol gazes his eyes at the bird-like marking. It brought a sense of familiarity like he had encountered it before in his studies and even deeper than that. Then it dawns on him. It's a Pheonix. It a typical figure in Korean folklore but there was once a prince that referred to himself as a Pheonix himself where he states that he will be reincarnated again when the time comes to reunite with his lover.

Not much is known about this prince since scripts or anything related about him were destroyed by his own family for he was the youngest of 3 prince siblings and he was known to be the odd one, the black sheep. He was said to be a dreamer, obsessed by what was in the skies. Much of what is known about him only exists because of word of mouth passed down and proving their authenticity is near impossible.

He then orders Sehun to go and call the other team members and come back with their equipment to start their investigation. Sehun eagerly runs out of the chamber, but not long after that he gets past through the threshold of the room, the earth begins to shake causing an immediate cave in. The only exit was now blocked by tons of rock and soil. Escape was impossible, and rescue will take time. Chanyeol hopes Sehun made it out alive and if rescue is on the way, he hopes it'll arrive before he runs out of oxygen.


	3. Do Stars Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a short update for Chanyeol's Birthday from my timezone! Happy Happy Birthday to Baekhyun's Chanyeolie! (^ ^)

After a minute or so of trying to move some of the rubble out of the way, Chanyeol was getting tired and frustrated. He gives up and settles himself against the wall of one corner. He contemplates on all the things that happened, and he just hopes the others are safe and are somehow looking for help. It doesn't matter what happens to him because he feels responsible for dragging everyone into this.

He was brought out of his reverie when he felt the sting on his neck again, but this time, it felt more like a throb and at the same time he could see blinking streaks of light from the seams of one of the stone coffins. What scared him the most as he stared at the scene was an odd sense of familiarity and not the fear of the unknown.

Cautiously, he rises from where he was seated to get a closer look. As he came closer, he notices that the throb on his neck times along with that of the strange glow as oddly resembling a heartbeat. The mix of apprehension and anticipation increases as soon as he was brave enough to slide the lid off from the rest of the coffin then the lights intensified into a steady stream of light causing Chanyeol to look away briefly. When the intensity subsided into a more bearable glow, Chanyeol was mesmerized at the sight of what was inside the coffin.

There lays what looked like a mummy encased in a big clear crystal. If that and the strange glow wasn't weird enough, from the looks of it, there were no signs that the mummy had decomposed for the bandages looked relatively new and that the shape of the body had not sunken in. It was a fascinating sight to see indeed but even more so was the urge to reach out and touch.

With the unbearable desire to do so, Chanyeol extends a shaky hand forward, and upon contact with the stone's smooth surface, the sound of a crack followed by more echoed around the walls. Chanyeol just froze in the spot as he watched as the crystal shattered in one fell swoop with the broken pieces clustering together into smaller crystals hovering over the deceased person's body.

Barely recovering from the sudden events, Chanyeol shoots up from his crouched position when the bandages around the mummy started to unravel by themselves and not long after he stares at a man who looks very much alive dressed in a simple traditional white robe and pants. Ash gray hair, button nose, strawberry lips, alabaster skin, lithe body, and dainty fingers and toes. 

All fear and negative emotions seemed to have been pushed back to the very recesses of his mind and replaced by feelings he could barely recognize at the moment. He stood there motionless even after the supposedly dead man was staring directly at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Time seemed to have stopped, and the world somehow stood still at that moment their eyes met; by some strange reason, both of their eyes start to water.

Chanyeol couldn't see the point of making sense of it all, not when those glassy blue eyes are looking at him like that. Then the blue-eyed man threw him a breath-taking smile with the man's eyes arching up into crescents; teeth sparkling like priceless pearls.

"My love." The man says.


	4. Stars Stay The Same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been busy but still, Happy Holidays! I hope you're still enjoying! What do you think will happen? (^ ^)

"My love." The man says.

Chanyeol stood there frozen as the man's honey-like voice seeps into his being. Something in him feels a spark of recognition, his body and soul knows the man save for his memory.

"W-who are you?" He manages to ask.

The man just smiles. It is a smile that shows a feeling of contradiction, of both happiness and sadness.

"Could you help me sit up first, please. My body has yet to regain its strength after being asleep for probably centuries."

It was a total shock for Chanyeol to hear that but a quick mental rationalization based on their findings earlier, it is a possibility. They carbon dated the area and had found no indication of external disturbance of the site even after years war, development and changes in Korea. 

He moves to gingerly assist the smaller man into a seated position. The first skin contact with the man's hands sends tingling sensations to his body which felt good and especially when he briefly secured an arm around the man's waist to have sat by the sarcophagus as it felt oddly natural.

Once he deemed the smaller man to be comfortable, he situates himself across him quietly avoiding eye contact as he waits for the other to speak.

"I'm Baekhyun."

"I'm Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" He answers before he hears a giggle from the smaller man.

"I see you still have the same identity after all this time and even the same face."

Chanyeol was even more perplexed by this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't follow. Clearly, I've never met you before, and even if you have heard of me, there are still a lot of things that do not add up regarding this place and you." He confusedly asks with furrowed brows.

Baekhyun then offers him a small smile which hints a tinge of sadness behind his facade.

"My full name is Park Baekhyun, husband of the third heir to the throne Park Chanyeol this was in the Gojoseon era."

"Wha- Impossible!" 

Chanyeol shrieks in disbelief, but Baekhyun doesn't even wince at the sudden outburst as if he was expecting it.

"My husband was invalid due to nerve damage disabling him from walking.  At that period in time, people associate illnesses to spiritual causes rather than physical, so he lost his right to the throne but most importantly, the love of his family because the royal healers deemed it to be an ominous ailment."

"He was still a royal but was forced to live by the countryside to prevent further embarrassment for the royal family at a time when the Gojoseon was on the verge of collapse. My husband did not live very long after we met and succumbed to illness. To save the Park name, they destroyed any evidence concerning his existence, but I was able to salvage and leave some traces of his life under the title of "Phoenix" for he and the strings of fate promised his return to me in time. And, here we are."

"Y-you mean I-I'm that centuries-old prince a-and you're my husband!" Chanyeol bellows, aghast of what the smaller man has said. His eyes reflect disbelief as throws alternate glances towards the other man and the sarcophagus of his alleged predecessor.

"Not everything about you and him will always be the same," Baekhyuns says as he slowly crawls to the other stone coffin and runs his dainty fingers against the rough surface; blue eyes filled fondness and nostalgia against the balls of light surrounding him.

"What do you mean?"

Still, with his back against Chanyeol, he answers, "You may have the same body, name, soul and other qualities but you will never be able to recall your memories of your previous life. Whatever life you've built up until now is of your own making and is not bound to your past, well except me." He says in a softer tone, but it does 

Chanyeol could sense the sadness in Baekhyun's voice and feeling of longing probably for the man that he resembles or probably the man that he was meant to be. However, everything just seemed to be just preposterous.

"So you would have me believe that I am my own person and that my life is of my own volition except for anything that concerns you that I'm bound to you! How is that making sense?" Chanyeol yells as his confusion and frustration boils over.

However, just as soon his frustration rose it all dissipated just as fast when he lays eyes on the man hunched over his deceased lover's final resting place with his shoulders visibly shaking and the sound of muffled sniffles.

At that moment, Chanyeol felt his heart constrict rendering frozen in his place even when Baekhyun finally stood on shaky legs and faces him. A sad smile plastered on his face tears twinkling on his face.

No... Don't cry...

"I'm sorry. Clearly, it was too early o-or fate must have been mistaken. I'm sorry and don't worry, people will soon reach this chamber and rescue you. I-I would appreciate it if you would lead them back out immediately so that I can re-seal this place and it would also cause everyone to lose memory of everything about this place."

"B-but what about you?" Chanyeol manages to audibly whisper.

"No need to be concerned for me. Time and fate were merely amiss; my love and I will one day be reunited, and until then I will return to my slumber." 

"But..."

"No need to feel for me, I am no one's concern in this period, I do not belong here. Also, I can sense people and contraptions digging their way here, be patient, it won't be long."

Baekhyun then proceeds to move closer. He extends his right hand to caress Chanyeol's cheeks as he maps it with his touch and eyes before tip-toeing to give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Once they part and meet gazes, Chanyeol feels and looks conflicted while Baekhyun still wears the same sad smile.

"Thank you, Park Chanyeol. Although, you might not be my lover, meeting you gave me hope that the next time I wake, I may still cross paths with him at another time perhaps. Go and live your life, you were never bound to me after all, but a piece of advice from someone like me, fall in love, it is a beautiful privilege in life."

Chanyeol then feels the warmth of Baekhyun's hands ebb away as the smaller man turns towards his own sarcophagus before stopping midway.

"You will not remember any of these, but I feel more at ease to at least say them to you. I am genuinely sorry to have caused you such trouble and distress. I wish you all the best in life."

Those were the last things Baekhyun said as the balls of light surrounding him start to slowly attach to his body as he nears the place he once laid. As Chanyeol could only watch in dread, for deep inside, he didn't want the other to go. He wanted him to stay, to be with him, to be something more...

No... Don't go...


	5. Catching Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎶"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket; never let it fade away"🎶
> 
> -by: Perry Como

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short update since classes are starting to pick up. Enjoy!

No... Don't go...

As Baekhyun draws near to his previous spot, Chanyeol's body instantly reacts as he lunges himself and incases the smaller man in a possessive back hug. The sudden movement causes the ball of lights around them to hover and swirl around as Baekhyun was caught off guard but felt elated nonetheless.

"Wha-"

"I don't know!" Chanyeol cries against the smaller's nape.

"I j-just don't know! There are so many things left unanswered and more questions coming up in my head but - but..."

Chanyeol starts to tense and tightens around Baekhyun but the later still intently listens; aware of the warm tears from the taller man brought about by confusion and frustration.

"but what is certain is that I w-want you to stay. My heart wants you to stay with me."

"But Chanyeol..." Baekhyun manages to whisper.

"I know, I'm still confused! But, dammit, just... just stay okay!?"

Despite having an internal battle, Baekhyun takes into consideration that this Chanyeol might truly be the reincarnation of his lover. Fate might not be wrong, but it certainly does not make it easy for them.

"Okay..."

"I... what?"

"Okay... I'll stay." Baekhyun says as he gently pries the arms around him and turns to face the other and dry the tears with his dainty fingers.

"I'll stay, but are you sure you will be comfortable with the knowledge that you might be the reincarnation of my beloved; that I and my heart cannot see you as who you are now but as someone whom we have always cherished even after death?"

It takes a minute for Chanyeol to respond which indeed worried Baekhyun, but when Chanyeol looked him in the eye, all he could do was be reminded of the same look his lover gave him whenever he made up his mind.

"I still have a lot of questions, and there is still a lot that doesn't add up or make sense, but I simply cannot deny that I am drawn to you. There are just so many emotions that you evoke in me that I cannot find answers to and according to you, our meeting is fated. If it is, then so be it."

"But Chanyeol, even if you are my beloved, which I believe too, the lack of memories will obviously be a constant gap between us. I also have to consider your point that you are not entitled to be with me in this life for you've built your own and that you are your own person now." Baekhyun argues.

"I know I will never remember those memories, but you could always tell me and about the things I've said earlier were out of frustration with your sudden revelation. However, looking back in the life I have lived there sudden stuff I did that I never dreamed I could do or that I unconsciously went after and if being with you meant I get the chance to make sense of it, I would gladly have you with me." Chanyeol sincerely says as he takes Baek's hands that were on his cheeks into his own.

"But Chan..." 

"Please."

Tears soon start fall from Baekhyun's own eyes as he stares at the man who resembles so much of his lover who pulls on his heartstrings. Not trusting his voice, he nods with a smile. 

"C-can I hug you then?" Baekhyun asks shyly but soon finds himself nose-pressed against a firm chest with arms encasing around his waist as Chanyeol unconsciously nuzzles his nose against the latter's crown as though he has done this a thousand times.

"Am I hugging you just like the way he did?" Chanyeol asks out of the blue.

Baekhyun blushes but nods in confirmation refusing to move away from something so familiar like the firm chest he is on. The approval adds to Chanyeol's pride despite the unaddressed doubts still lingering in the recesses of his mind. If he is the same Chanyeol then great and if he is not, it doesn't hurt to admit that he finds Baekhyun beautiful and that he may already have growing feelings for him or was it always there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chanyeol, was the feeling new or was it always there? What do you think?


	6. Sparks and Star Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit based on the recent photos of ChanBaek on a boat! I'm sure some of your are still gushing about it like me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I've been busy for quite a bit but I hope you still enjoy this new chapter. Thank you again to all readers!

It has been a few days since they came back from the dig site. It was deemed to be too unstable and dangerous, so it was declared to be off-limits to anyone.

So here is Chanyeol staring intently at Baekhyun from across the kitchen island as the smaller man laughs at the fluffy comedian on Netflix in the living room. He was still baffled by how they ended up like that because seconds after they were hugging inside the collapsed chamber, his team was able to break through the rubble and spots them. 

He racks his mind immediately to come up with an excuse to explain the man in his arms but soon turned mum when they don't seem to be surprised.

"Chanyeol hyung! Baekhyun hyung! Are you both okay?" Sehun breathlessly shrieks.

"Y-you know him?" He points to Baekhyun.

Sehun's face soon morphs into his usual bitch face with an eyebrow raised. "Hyung, are you okay? Baek hyung has been your boyfriend since god knows when remember? You're, like, practically married to him."

Chanyeol's eyes widened comically as he faces Baekhyun who just grins and winks at him.

Chanyeol was pulled out of his thoughts by Baek laughter. It was amazing how the smaller man was able to adapt quickly. I only took one look, and he can immediately understand and do it. It must have something to do with the myriad of abilities he is able to do like on how he made the ball of light around him disappear in an instant. He would take his time finding them out. But the most amazing and some bizarre thing about the said man, have to be on how seamlessly he fit himself into Chanyeol's life like he had been there all along or that he was meant to be there.

Chanyeol never really thought of letting anyone this close to him, past the point of being best friends, let alone some stranger with alien-like abilities. It was scary, but it still felt right nonetheless for some reason. Chanyeol did actually entertain the idea that he might have been asexual for a time but thought against it when he did have thoughts of settling in and having a family, but the thing is, he could not put a face to that person who he would do it with. From then, he had always felt an empty space inside his heart that's waiting to for the right one.

"Baekhyun" He calls out from across the room causing the other to face him. When his eyes meet with those glassy blue eyes, he saw it, the face of the person that would fill his otherwise lacklustre days. 

He did notice that the other was waiting for his question. "What is it Chanyeol?" Then there goes his heart racing again, it has been like that since they got back. It always happens when Baekhyun turns his attention to him. 

"Ah, W-what would you like to eat for lunch?" He stutters back.

"Uhmmm... I don't know actually. I'm fine with anything that Yeolie makes." 

Chanyeol's elbows on the countertop nearly slip off at the mention of a cute nickname. He could only handle so many emotions stirred up by the other. It also doesn't help that the other man is looking so handsomely cute with his crescent eyes and clad in Chanyeol's XL hoodie and a shrunken short. Collarbones exposed and looking as though not wearing anything underneath the hoodie.

Chanyeol had to awkwardly look away to recover from the embarrassment and start cooking up something up for both of them, but he knows that Baekhyun caught sight of his mishap because he could hear him giggle.  
>>>>>  
Chanyeol currently had his back leaning against the headboard of the bed as he is lost in thought while he waits for Baekhyun to finish preparing for bed and join him. Yes, they share one bed in his bachelor pad. Chanyeol did plan to sleep on the couch on the first day but before he could open his mouth Baekhyun's pleading eyes broke his resolve and soon found himself side by side with him on one bed. He laid stiff the whole time and was unable to sleep, but the other seemed to not be bothered and snooze away, but he felt the smaller make squirm and clutch his side, crying in his sleep muttering Chanyeol's name over and over.

Chanyeol immediately wraps his whole form around him. He knew that the other was already awake but is still currently having recall of a sad episode from the past. 

"D-don't leave me, please. Chanyeol, please. Not again." He mutters against his chest,

Chanyeol's heart aches for the other. Baekhyun and his alleged past-self must have undergone though times. He reckons that it is not time to ask about such things, so he just does his best and soothes him and assure him that he'll never leave him (again).

He was again brought back to reality when he heard the bathroom door open and revealed Baekhyun all set for bed. He then fixes his position and faces Baekhyun's side of the bed and lifts up their shared blanket as Baekhyun slides in and snuggles into his chest. Yes, they do that too. After Baek's night episode, he adamantly demands to snuggle with Chanyeol when they sleep, not that the taller minded anyway. He absentmindedly likes it, and it's certainly an added bonus to have those icy blue eyes looking at you like you're the only one that mattered in his life (maybe it is indeed the case).

As soon as Baek makes himself comfortable in his arms, Chanyeol resists the urge to kiss him to death. Instead, he mutters a goodnight and starts to calm him his racing heart and hopefully get some shut-eye. However, Baekhyun seemed to notice as he whispers his name.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you not comfortable? I'm s-sorry..."

"N-no! It's... it's just that my heart races a lot when I'm with you."

"Is it a good thing? I-I mean for you?"

"I honestly don't know, but I personally mind it. It's just that this whole set up between us... I just think that it is a bit unfair that everything else about me is familiar towards you, but the lack of memories prevents me from fully feeling it too."

"Are... are you regretting..."

"I never said that. I do, I do want to at least do something to start us off. I cannot just deny that I do not feel anything for you or that I also don't want to be with you because I do. I told you that you could tell me what we did back then right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you like riding on boats? Has my old self ever brought you to go boating underneath a starry sky?"

Baekhyun's eyes soon start to get glassy because the old Chanyeol did it several times. So, he nods in affirmation causing Chanyeol to smile.

"Alright, let's do that tomorrow. It's a date then."

"A-a d-date!?"

"Well yeah, God knows what you did to the others in having them think that you're my boyfriend anyway plus the fact that you said it yourself that were or husbands."

Baekhyun was about to speak when he was hushed by a courageous kiss from Chanyeol.

"Tomorrow Baekhyun, tomorrow. Good night."


	7. Fallen Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but I did mention that this fic will have slow updates and I think, it will be the same for my other fics because I'm currently working and university is about to start as well. It's just a short update. Anyway, enjoy! Kudos, comments, bookmarks are always appreciated and thank you to those who already did!

Baekhyun thought it was all a dream until he woke up that morning tightly encased in Chanyeol's arms; his face tucked against the man's, well his man's, sturdy chest. He hated to break the moment, but he seriously needed to pee, so he tries to squirm his way out. What he didn't know was Chanyeol was already awake.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?"

Baekhyun stills. Shocked. "B-babe?"

Chanyeol smugly moves to have their noses touching. "I've never been in a relationship, let alone with someone out of this world, which happened to be my husband in my past life. However, last night, I did tell you that I am willing to embrace all of you and what you claim me to be not only because I think you might be right, but also because I like you and maybe more than like already."

Baekhyun could only gape at the situation, and his heart is beating a hundred miles per second. He wasn't expecting Chanyeol to be this bold in actually pursuing him.

He gets a kiss on the forehead again before Chanyeol gets off the bed telling him to get ready for he will cook breakfast. Baekhyun stayed on the bed for a while and had to slap himself back to reality because Chanyeol is doing his part to make them work.

That is how Baekhyun finds himself in Chanyeol's car on their way to the said lake for their first date. Chanyeol decided to use his car instead of his bike because he brought a lot of stuff for their trip and it is also quite a long drive.

It was a quiet drive until Chanyeol began to ask about his past life.

"So, could you tell me more about me in my past life and how we met?" Chanyeol asks as he side glances Baekhyun every now and then. He could see the glint of nostalgia and sadness play in the eyes of the other.

"Do believe that when you wish on a falling star, your wish will come true?" Baekhyun starts.

Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows at the unexpected question but considering their strange circumstances, he decides to just answer.

"Well, since I was a child, I have had a fascination with the stars, so such a thing as wishing upon a star is something I believed in." He answers.

Baekhyun looks his way with a small smile. "It is no surprise, it is really still you from back then."

"huh?"

"Well, you see, it is said that you should wish upon a falling star and that is what you did before. I am what you call a Starchild. Starchildren come to existence because of human's heartfelt desires. We are created to watch over our human creator and grant them some of their wishes that are within their realm of possibility. You can already tell that you are my creator."

"Oh... uh... wow." Chanyeol didn't know how to respond to that, so he just motions for the smaller to continue.

"We are generally just a hot ball of light to the naked eye, but we're more of guardians to our creators light-years away. We have abilities beyond imagination, which explains what I have been doing ever since I woke up."

Chanyeol processes it for a bit before responding. "So, if I created you, then I must have had a great wish for you to be created, right?"

Baekhyun smiles sadly again. "Yes, you're right. You had a great wish back then. How much do you know about "the phoenix," your past life?"

"Not much really, not a lot of records exist that talk about him. All we know is that he lived but was an outcast and before he died, he promised to be reincarnated again to be with his lover again, which is you being with me now." Chanyeol says brightly as he glances at Baekhyun again.

Baekhyun smiles back at the statement but soon disappears as he continues. "The phoenix, or you had a simple but deep desire to be loved."

"To be loved? That was my wish?"

"Yes, you were the youngest prince of the kingdom. However, you were very sickly, so your parents were not very pleased because of this because they believe that it was a sign of weakness. They still took care of you and let you live in the palace, but it was the royal servants who took you in. Your parents and sibling were quite surprised to see you survive, but they still treated you differently because you were still sickly in your teens, and they knew that you would not last for very long. So, they sent you to another place where you would die quietly without anyone noticing."

Baekhyun chances to glance at the taller to see his reaction but the taller seem to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Chanyeol?... Yeol?"

"Oh-sorry... I'm just processing what you said, and surprisingly I'm not bothered by it. Maybe, just maybe that you're here with me now is what puts my mind at ease. I should feel mad, but I'm not. It really doesn't bother me." Chanyeol says with a smile.

Baekhyun smiles back in relief.

"So, how did we meet then?" The taller asks after.

"Well, you've been wishing to be loved when you were very young, I also came into existence at the same time. When you were on your teenage years, your family was totally ignoring you and the council of elders even supported them. So, you lived in isolation save for the royal servants and guards assigned to you."

"By then, you know you only have a couple of years left, so your desire to be loved grew stronger. From where I was, I have long planned to grant your wish and find you someone, but I kept on delaying it because I felt it wasn't time yet. However, it turns out that it was just an excuse because, along the way, I have developed feelings for you." Baekhyuns mumbles the last part with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Chanyeol smiles smugly as he glances at the other. "Really?... and what happened?"

"W-well, I decided to give up my place among the stars and risk revealing myself to you. My fellow star children discouraged me and told me that I was foolish. For a while, I believed them because it was true, but I felt restless, and I can't have my feelings be at ease unless I give it a try."

"So, I guess that wishing on a falling star is true then?" Chanyeol asks, smiling at the thought of Baekhyun's sacrifices for him.

Baekhyun smiles towards him. "Yes, I'm a fallen star. Not only did I fall from the heavens, but I also fell in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? See you in the next update! Check out my other stories while you wait.


End file.
